fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Король Звёздных Духов
Король Звездных Духов (星霊王 Seirei-ō) является правителем Звездного Мира Духов и его жителей . Внешность thumb|left|150px|Доспех Короля Король огромного Мира Звездных Духов. Его наиболее поразительные особенности - его очень длинные белые бакенбарды, синяя кожа и красные глаза, лишенные зрачков. Он кажется одетым в полную броню пластины в цвете бирюзового и золотого, у шлема на его голове есть те же самые цвета с павлиньим пером на вершине и украшенный роговидными особенностями на ее сторонах. Врожденный от оборудования Короля белый мыс, у которого есть привычка к трепетанию, даже когда ветер не дует. Характер На первый взгляд Король, кажется, очень рестриктивный и резкий человек, который строго следует за установленными принципами и правилами. Однако, как это оказывается, Король не лишен сердца и может сочувствовать ситуациям его подчиненных, иногда бросая штраф. Скорее всего он не лишён чувства юмора. Сериал Локи thumb|183px|Появление Короля ДуховКороль Духов появляется, когда Люси пытается открыть ворота Локи , поскольку она заявляет, что изменит закон Мира Духов. Король называет Локи как своего старого друга и высказывает его преступление. Он говорит, что не имеет значения, если ошибка прямая или косвенная, он все еще не может возвратиться в Мир Звёздных Духов. Люси вмешивается, заявляя, что Локи страдал для пользы своего друга в течение трех лет. Она продолжает вопить на Короля и объявляет, что ничего не будет принимать кроме его невиновности. В этом момент Локи кричит что, он хочет раскаиваться, но Люси кричит, что его смерть навеет еще больше печали и это не вернет Карен. Используя всю ее силу, она вызывает всех своих Духов сразу, действие, которое убило бы thumb|left|Король улыбается Люси любого другого Заклинателя Духа. Она, однако, не может долгое время держать их и говорит, что ее друзья хотят вернуть его. Локи говорит ей не делать этого, поскольку он не хочет, чтобы она следовала за Карен. В этот момент Король Духов приходит к заключению, что возможно закон ошибочен. Он также понимает, что Локи предал Карен, чтобы защитить Овна, и Люси сделала ту же самую вещь в защиту Локи. Король заявляет, что не хочет, чтобы эта связь была сломана, таким образом, он делает исключение в течение этого времени и предоставляет разрешение Локи возвратиться в Мир Духов. Король наконец говорит, что, если Лев хочет раскаиваться, он должен жить и защитить Люси, поскольку он верит что она хороший друг. Великие Магические Игры Команда Нацу с Венди , Чарли , Джувией и Леви приветствуют Короля Духа, появление которого удивляетthumb|Король приветствует Люси и ее друзей всех (кроме Люси и Эрзы). Люси выходит вперед и спрашивает его о кризисе, о котором Дева сказала им, но Король Звёздного Мира хихикает и приветствует группу после семилетнего сна, объявляя о начале вечеринки, которая оставляет группу ошеломленной. Духи тогда показывает, что кризис был всего лишь уловка, таким образом, они могли принести всех в Мир Звёздных Духов, чтобы отпраздновать, так как Люси не будет в состоянии вызвать всех своих Духов на Землю. Тогда все празднуют вместе. Во время вечеринки Король говорит Люси и Грею, что их группа - первая группа людей, которая когда-либо посетила Мир Духов. После празднования все Духи Люси, включая Короля желает Люси удачи, и затем они возвращаются обратно. Магия и Способности Замедленное Волшебство (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka никакой Mahō): У Звездного Короля Духов есть способность временной паузы, как показано когда он остановил падение очков Локи в воздухе. Бессмертие: Как Звездный Дух, Король Духов не может умереть, если он так или иначе не вынужден остаться в человеческом мире. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Celestial Spirit King as a bustCelestial Spirit King appeared in the Fairy OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! as a bust with the Fairy Tail insignia on his stand in front of Fairy Academy. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Звёздные духи Категория:Мужчины